


Kallen's Geass Evolved

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Patron Reward Micro Fics [11]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Diapers, Hyper Scat, Other, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: After being bestowed a Geass, Kallen figured she’d be a powerful figure. Instead, she’s been cursed to a humiliating fate. Only C.C. seems to still be interested in her; even obsessed! Can C.C.’s powers use Kallen as a means to bring her most forbidden fantasies to life?





	Kallen's Geass Evolved

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (soiling, diapers)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

Kallen thought she’d be powerful with a Geass. Every other Geass she’d seen in use had granted its user untold power and strength! Why was the only thing it’d granted her a messy diaper?

Kallen struggled to focus. Her Geass had cursed her to purge nearby emotions out her body as massive logs of shit. Now, just the stress of work incurred a vicious feedback loop that had her pooping without end. It’s been 5 minutes now since her Geass last unleashed itself and made her body thunder. Thick, solid logs were continuously deluging out of her backside, spreading her ass wide and stuffing her underwear to capacity. Kallen couldn’t stop it now if she wanted to. She felt just as full as when the bowel movement had started, and there was no telling when on earth it’d finally end. All she could do was sit and grunt as her bottom steadily rose out of her seat from the overpacked mess in her pants.

How thankful Kallen was the scientists on sight were able to help her in her hour of need. Super matter condensing diapers seemed like such a wild thing to have in development. How was any of that even physically possible? Perhaps Kallen’s perception of what was possible needed a bit of expanding. After all, with the powers a Geass brought, it seemed humanity was bending physics itself to its liking. Kalen’s situation was miserable, but ultimately, she was still thankful her problem was generating a huge bulging diaper. She’d take that over sitting beneath a towering pile of dozens of pounds of shit.

Kallen felt all alone dealing with this horrid issue. She’d become anti social, steering clear of everyone else so they didn’t take note of her rapidly expanding underwear. Already she’d had too many close calls with respected friends happy to see her, then almost seeing Kallen defecate a quarter of her body weight mid conversation. 

In reality though, she did have one friend to help her. C.C., having bestowed Kallen her Geass in the first place, was one of precious few who actually knew Kallen’s sprawling, squishing secret. At first, C.C. thought Kallen was pathetic. How shameless did a woman have to be to absorb the gifts of a Geass and have it be shaped as near endless defecation!? So shameless… It was such an intense image, such a spectacular sight, C.C. couldn’t help but fixate and fantasize about Kallen. All her recent intimate moments had her imagination swirling with Kallen. She… she really liked this version of Kallen. She liked it too much. The only thing that could make it even better was if everything was just bigger and better…

Could a body take two Geasses? Surely a strong woman like her could take two. And surely it’d make her earlier bestowment even more spectacular. Using her immense power for her own sexual fantasies seemed so irresponsible, but C.C. simply couldn’t help herself.

C.C. opened the door to Kallen’s room. The other woman didn’t hear her enter through the crackles of Kallen’s fresh shit thundering out. She tiptoed closer and closer, sneaking up behind Kallen’s overloaded diaper sitting atop her office chair. C.C. drew as near as she could. Finally, her hand lunged forward to grasp her victim’s palm...

In an instant, Kallen’s vision transformed from the familiar lighting of her desk to an assault of spectacular colors and images. She couldn’t move a muscle; yet again her body was suspended in bondage, awaiting the authority of her decision to make any future moves. C.C.’s voice came booming in distantly… though it lacked the sort of formality she’d championed their previous engagement. 

“Kallen? You’re the chosen one! You can stomach the weight of two Geasses onto your body!” C.C. triumphantly lied. “Just accept this second contract and you’ll be among the most powerful forces on earth!” 

“Wha… What?” An annoyed Kallen answered. “Why in god’s name would I ever stomach another one of these damn things! The first one turned me into an incontinent mess; why would I ever want more of this in my life!?”

“Kallen, please!” C.C. responded, uncharacteristically desperate. “I’m… fate would not take something so heavy as bestowing a mortal two Geasses recklessly! You MUST accept this! The fate of our world hinges on you!” 

“I’m…” Kallen paused. Was this really something so important? What good would she be with two Geasses when the first one reduced her to uncontrollable incontinence? Was this some trick? What could possibly be planned for her?

No. This had to be important. If C.C. needed her, she’d comply. “C.C…. fine. Yes. I accept the power of the Geass...”

All those brilliant flashing lights reacted immediately. With a thunderous burst, the blinding light slammed into Kallen’s body, gifting her with an evolved Geass. With a blink of an eye, it was over. Kallen was back at her desk, feeling hardly any different than before at first.

Kallen felt a rumble in her gut. Something was coming. Something… something big! Something big even for what Kallen usually produced! She grunted. She groaned. She yelled and wailed as something felt so terribly wrong! Oh my god, what was happening!?” 

Kallen bore down with all her strength and pushed. Her body positively thundered from an unearthly fart ripping out of her! Her anus dilated to what felt like twice its previous extreme. Her legs spread and bent all their own, knowing what dismally large impending mass was on the way! Kallen fell off her chair before C.C., gripping the ground tight. She panted furiously. Finally, with all her strength gathered, Kallen pushed harder than ever before!

PRRRBBLLLLTTTTTRRRTTT~! Kallen’s asshole roared as titanic shit logs as thick as her very arm smashed out of her yards at a time! Her hyper-compressive diaper expanded to near full capacity in mere seconds. Moments later, the garment ripped asunder! Unearthly quantities of girl shit burst out of her diaper’s confines, spilling everywhere and burying her knocked over office chair. The deluge from her asshole was relentless. Her fresh steaming shit launched like a projectile from her massive asshole, wrecking anything and everything behind her in thick shit ropes!

Kallen could scarcely offer a word of commentary. She could feel her evolved Geass’s effects in real time. She could feel herself growing ditzier and dumber as her raw intelligence was converted into untold amounts of physical matter. The more she felt her intellect sap away, the faster and faster it all came out. Something told her this wasn’t going to end anytime soon. Worse yet, she was suspicious once she was sapped dry of her brainpower, this output capacity would be permanent. But that was all fine; the raw satisfaction and relief of hundreds of pounds of matter escaping her every minute was a bliss she’d hardly even touched before. It was evident she’d be resigned to a life as a dumb shit factory from here on out… but was that really so bad when it felt this good?

C.C. watched on with splendor. It worked. It worked perfectly. Not even in her wildest fantasies did she imagine this would all be so spectacular! C.C.’s hand sunk to her crotch to massage her clit, her raunchy dreams finally unfolding in real life. It was all so perfect…

Kallen’s gaze tilted towards C.C as she played with herself. Her eye flashed brilliantly for a split second, unleashing the power of her new Geass. Being a perpetual pooping wreck was just one half of her new power.

C.C. came to learn what she’d really unleashed the moment her gut rumbled and a turtle head prodded against the seat of her panties. Kallen wasn’t just a mindless waste factory. She could make more.


End file.
